Heartstring
by crimson.and.gold
Summary: "YOUR DAD IS DEAD." What would 15-year old Lily Luna Potter do if her father, Harry Potter, is dead. What more would she do if she found out he was murdered? Of course she would think of something and had to drag no other than Scorpius Malfoy to it. L/S
1. News

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything...pity.

_Hello! To those who knew me from my first fic GRYFFINDOR CHARMS, I'm writing another story but don't worry because Gryffindor Charms isn't on hiatus and I just wanted to try this out._

_**Please READ AND REVIEW!**_

* * *

><p>CHAPTER ONE – NEWS<p>

It was a sunny day in summer. Lily Luna Potter was spending it at her best friend Ivory Clearwater's house and she was currently sleeping in their guest room.

_Someone was walking…a man. It looked oddly familiar but she couldn't point out who it was because the vision was slightly blurred. She could only see that he had jet black hair…and then, nothing else. The man had his back to her, so she couldn't see…and yet, he was still oddly familiar. He was walking by the forest surrounded by thick, dark trees and she could vaguely see him with his wand in front of him. She shivered as the cold whipped her skin and suddenly, out of no where, a green light appeared to the man's right and he fell eagle-spread on the ground._

_Dead._

"ARGH!" Lily screamed and woke up. She was sweaty all over her body and breathing frantically. Her heart was hammering fast in her chest as she remembered the dream.

_That dream_.

She has been dreaming it ever since the first week of summer and every time it happens, she always ended up like this – clammy and shaking. No matter how hard she tried, the dream always kept coming back.

It was one of the reasons why she was spending some of her summer at her best friend's house. She didn't want her parents and brothers to get worried about her just because of a stupid dream…or was it? It's just a stupid dream, right? Well, that was what she kept telling herself but deep down, she knows it a sign.

She just doesn't want to believe it herself.

"Lily!" Ivory said furiously, throwing the door open. "What happened to you? Those _bloody_ dreams again?"

Lily nodded, taking few deep breaths before speaking to calm herself. "Yes. Those dreams again."

"You really should tell your –"

"No!" Lily interrupted, scowling at her. "How many times do I have to tell you I don't want my family to worry? I. Don't. Want. To. Tell. Them. Especially _dad_." She sighed. "So please just understand me, okay?"

Ivory sighed. "Okay. I'll try but I still think they ought to know. Your dad can help you!"

"I know he can but he has got other things in mind now than tending to his crazy of a daughter," she replied in a totally lame excuse. She's being stubborn as usual.

"That's not a very good reason," Ivory scoffed. "You really should do something on how to deal with that, like with a book or something."

Lily just giggled while her best friend glared at her. "A-_book!_" Lily choked between laughs. "Merlin Ivory, I don't know what to do with you!"

"Shut up," she muttered, crossing her arms indignantly. "Just because you don't like reading books doesn't mean they can't help you."

"I didn't say I didn't like books," Lily huffed crossly. "I like _some_ books, those with interesting stories from the muggles or those with interesting spells and potions. But I don't like _boring_ books and those books are usually thick! Now, how do you find that interesting?"

"Because they're stuffed with important information!" Ivory exclaimed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Lily just rolled my eyes at her. "Honestly, I'm hungry now so can we drop the subject about _books_ and prepare something to eat?"

She nodded in defeat. "Okay. Let's go make some pancakes."

"Yay! Come on!"

"Hungry much? You might want to fix your hair first and change clothes because –"

"Fine," Lily interrupted and shooed her out.

She combed her long, auburn hair slightly and pulled it in a long ponytail. She then removed her pajamas and put on a comfortable, large grey shirt and shorts. It was summer, after all.

"How's the cooking?" she asked as she entered the kitchen.

"Help me, will you?" Ivory asked as she was mixing the ingredients.

"Okay."

She was about to take over the batter when she heard a sudden tapped on the window. She turned around and found a black owl outside. It was their family owl, Ebony. She quickly rushed to her and opened the window. "Ebony, what are you doing…Oh, why do you have a howler!" She got it from her beak and opened it quickly as it started smoking.

"Lily," she heard her mother's voice say softly, not like her. From her tone of voice, this couldn't be good. "Go home now. Please. I can't explain it to you in here but you could bring Ivory if you'd like. You might need her. I love you, never forget that."

Her heart was thudding fast as the letter turned into ashes, the last words from her mother frightening her. Have something happened? This couldn't be good. Suddenly, her best friend's voice startled her from her thoughts

"Lily, are we going now?"

She looked up at her and nodded wordlessly. She then went to her room to pack her things hastily.

"Come on," Ivory said to her and handed her a pot of Floo Powder. She grabbed a fistful of it, dragged her trunk with her to the fireplace, and shouted her destination loud and clearly.

And there she was, at home in Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. Her mother was already there in the kitchen and engulfed her with a hug. She was getting anxious by her reactions but returned the hug nonetheless. "Hey mum."

Seconds later, Ivory appeared and stumbled back a little when my mother through herself at her, too, with a hug. "Hello Mrs. Potter."

She nodded and for the first time, Lily saw her fully. Her hair was disheveled, her face paler than usual…and her eyes… her eyes were red and puffy. She was clearly crying.

"Mum, what happened?" Lily asked her mother frantically. Ginny Potter wasn't the woman to cry easily, like Lily, so this isn't good news.

She sniffed silently and said, "This way." She started walking up the stairs and Ivory and Lily followed her. Lily was clutching into her best friend's hand tightly to contain her nerve.

Her mother opened the door of James' room on the topmost floor and Lily saw him and Albus already there. They wore confused and anxious looks and they were apparently haven't told the news about either. The two girls sat on the bed and they all waited with baited breath as Ginny Potter opened her lips to tell them the news.

"James, Albus, Lily," she said hollowly and a single tear flowed down her cheek. "Your dad is dead."

_My dad._

_Harry Potter._

_Dead._

_NO!_

And Lily fainted.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks for reading. Please review.<br>_**


	2. Family and Friends

CHAPTER TWO – FAMILY AND FRIENDS

"Is she okay?"

"She is. She's just fainted."

"I knew she would take this news badly."

"We all have."

Lily could hear people talking around her suddenly. She opened her eyes groggily and saw her mum's fiery hair hovering over her. "Mum? What happened?"

"Lily dear, everything's alright. You just fainted."

And suddenly, she remembered it. The reason she fainted. Her dad is…_dead_. She paled all of a sudden.

"Where is he?" she asked as tears started flowing freely from her hazel eyes. "Where's _dad_?"

Her mum opened her mouth to answer but couldn't bring herself to say it so James replied instead. "He's body is at the ministry," her eldest brother told her in a voice which made her feel sick. James was always cheerful and it was a rare occasion in which you would hear grief in his voice. And this was far more than grief. It was agony. Just like what she was feeling right now. "They were examining it for any signs of his…" But he couldn't make himself continue. Everyone knew what he was going to say though. _They were examining it for any signs of his…death._

Suddenly, Lily's temper rose. "WHY?" she asked angrily, wiping away the anguish tears. "THEY DON'T HAVE TO PLAY WITH MY FATHER'S BODY! CAN'T THEY GIVE HIM SOME _RESPECT_?"

She couldn't bare it all and so she turned around and left the room. Ivory followed her. She couldn't let her best friend do something stupid because of her emotions. She needed someone to help her and she was always there for her, no matter what.

They were inside the drawing room and Lily sat herself on the floor and started crying. Ivory approached her carefully, knowing that she might burst out again any minute now. "Lils," she said softly, sitting beside her and putting an arm on her shoulder. Lily leaned her head on her best friend and started crying her heart out. "Don't worry. I'm here for you. We all are. Just let out all your emotions."

"T-Thanks," she sniffed. "I just…couldn't b-believe it, Ivory. My d-dad…he's the strongest, bravest person I've ever known. I don't know h-how we could live without him." She sobbed again before continuing. "And I'm going to regret every single day I've spent without him this summer," she added remorsefully.

"Shush," Ivory whispered in her ear. "You know, if I was your dad and I was already in Heaven, I would get lonely if I see my family, especially my only daughter, like that."

"I know but –"

"No _buts_. Don't blame yourself for something you have done and something you haven't done. You weren't the reason for what happened to him. You know my dad died when I was ten and I was left to his sister, Aunt Penelope. I know it's hard but I learned that you shouldn't keep blaming yourself and you should just treasure the good memories you have with him."

"I will," she said after a moment and erased the last remnants of tears from her face. "But it might take a while." She pulled her head from her best friend's shoulder and stood up. "Come on. I guess my family needs me right now."

The next days have been the worst of Lily's life. She couldn't even go out of the house because every time she did, people she didn't know would start asking her questions about her father. It was all infuriating. Even Albus, who was the most patient of all the Potter siblings, burst out one evening that he looked even more dangerous than Lily.

Their cousins sometimes popped in and out of the house to give them their condolences and have someone to talk to. Albus talked mostly to Rose and Hugo while James always had Louis and Lucy to talk to him. Lily would've liked to talk to Victoire but someone needs her more right now – Teddy. Teddy was suffering just as bad as all of them. Harry Potter was the father he has ever known even if he was truly just his godfather. It pained him that, like his real father Remus Lupin, his godfather's dead. All they could see of him now was a glum boy with mousy hair and black eyes reflecting his feelings in being a down Metamorphmagus. He always wore light blue hair and blue eyes and the difference was more than noticeable.

So, Ivory was the only one Lily had. She didn't leave her side ever since the news. She even slept in Lily's room instead of the guest room she always occupied just so Lily has company at night. Her trunk was brought by his Aunt Penelope and it was now slumped on the corner of her best friend's room.

"Lily," her mum told her patiently one afternoon. "You've got visitors."

"Who?" she asked dryly. She honestly didn't want to deal with people other than family and friends right now.

"Beth, Aimee, and Chris."

"Oh. Where are they?"

"They're in the kitchen. They arrived by Floo."

"Okay. I'll go to them," I told my mother and yelled, "IVORY! Our friends are here" She was upstairs getting something.

"COMING!" she bellowed back and after a few seconds, she was there in front of her and they both went to the kitchen to meet their friends. Well, the two girls were their friends and Chris was Lily's boy friend. She hasn't expected him to come here and was afraid because she was going to do something drastic to him.

"Hello," she greeted them not-so-enthusiastically as she and Ivory entered the kitchen.

"Hey guys," Ivory said to them with a small smile.

Beth and Aimee rushed to hug the two of them and Chris hovered there uncertainly. After the girls finished, he said, "Hi Lils."

"Hi." She sighed. "Listen Chris, can I talk to you for a minute? _Alone_."

He nodded, walked towards her and grabbed her hand as she led him out of hearing range.

"I know this must all be hard for you," Chris said to her when she closed the door of the drawing room. He leaned forward to give her a kiss on the lips but she tilted her head and sighed.

"Listen Chris, I'm sorry but…I can't have this relationship anymore," she said straightforwardly. "I'm breaking up with you." She removed her hand from Chris' grip and said, "Sorry."

"Is this because your father _died_?" he asked, not quite containing the anger in his voice.

Suddenly, Lily was furious. "Damn it, will you SHUT UP!" she fumed, glaring daggers at his ex. "I've been planning to do this all summer and you happened to show up and I've got the perfect opportunity to tell it! I don't actually have feelings for you! And don't tell me you love me because I know that's rubbish!"

"What? What's the matter with you?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "Don't tell me you actually had _real_ feelings for me! I always knew you _like_ the idea of me because of my NAME!" she spat. "Because I'm a Potter! Oh, but you pointed out to my face that my dad – HARRY POTTER – is dead so why don't you leave me alone now? After all, he's the reason you ever asked me out in the first place!"

"So you're telling me I'm playing games on you?" he asked furiously but with a slight hint of guilt in his voice that Lily didn't fail to notice.

"Oh, yes I am," she spat. "Haven't you heard me? Are you deaf?" She took a deep breath and sighed. "Please, Chris," she said in a softer voice. "I don't want to argue with you right now so please, go back to your own house and don't come here again."

"If you wish," he muttered in defeat. "I'm sorry for playing games on you. I didn't mean to do that," he admitted and apparated with a crack. He's of age already, after all.

Lily sighed and went back to the kitchen. "Hey guys," she said exhaustedly. "I broke up with Chris."

"It's alright Lils," Beth said. "You've got more things to handle now."

"Yeah," Aimee conceded. "When and where is the funeral, by the way?"

Lily sighed. She tried not to think about it but knew she couldn't avoid it forever. "Tomorrow at the Burrow," she answered. She has no idea what to expect tomorrow.

Lily couldn't bare herself get up from her bed on the day of the funeral but Ivory helped her up. "Lily, you would regret it if you didn't see him one last time," Ivory said. She was already wearing a black robe for the funeral but Lily was still in her pajamas.

She sighed. "I know but –"

"Please Lily, do as I say."

She nodded in defeat. "Just promise you'll be there for me."

"Of course I will. What are best mates for?" Ivory said with a small smile. Lily returned it with a strained smile. It felt odd for her to smile when it was her dad's funeral. "Now go get dressed. I'll wait for you outside.

"Okay."

She then changed into her own black robes, not unlike the school robes but more elegant in a way. She washed her face, combed her wavy auburn hair and let it flow freely on her face. Her hazel eyes weren't puffy but worse. They were dead. They didn't have the usual sparkle it has when she's cheerful or the dangerous glint it contains when she's furious. It looked expressionless. She didn't want to cry again today because it seemed easier this way.

She opened her door and said, "I'm ready," to her best friend.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So? What do you think of the first two chapters? Shall I continue or not?<strong>_

_**I'm not sure whether I ought to continue this since I'm writing another L/S fic but I thought of giving it a try...**_

_**Thanks for reading. Please do review! I honestly am not sure to continue writing if I didn't have some feedback...But if I have, I would make sure to make some fat new chapters instead of short ones! :)**_

_**REVIEW!  
><strong>_


End file.
